villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Dominator
'Lord Dominator '''is the true main antagonist of the Disney XD animated series ''Wander Over Yonder. She is voiced by Fred Tatasciore when she is disguised and Noel Wells in her true form. Biography Lord Dominator is described as be Lord Hater's nemesis. According to the series' creator, the villain is a "bigger hater than Hater". This likely indicates that she is worse and far more evil than Hater himself. Season 1 In the Season 1 finale "The Rider", Lord Dominator's silhouette is shown during the credits as she makes an evil laugh. Season 2 She made her full appearance in the Season 2 premiere "The Greater Hater" as the main antagonist of the episode and the whole season. Lord Dominator uses her army of robot minions to deal with Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Commander Peepers when they all infiltrate her ship. Wander persistently tries to bestow Lord Dominator with a picnic basket as an act of generosity, but Dominator does not bother paying attention to him, until Wander starts getting fed up and then plays his signature banjo. Only then, does Dominator attack him by encasing him in iron. Once Lord Hater finds out about her defeating Wander, he gets furious and attacks her, but Lord Dominator retaliates by stopping Hater in his tracks with her gloves and brushing Peepers aside. Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Peepers all escape the ship amidst the smothering damage, but all were shocked over how powerful "he" is, as they did not know who Lord Dominator truly is at the time. Lord Dominator then morphs back into her true form out of excitement after her encounter with the gang. She is a girl the whole time, wearing a clad of intimidating and masculine armor. She then believes that she will have some "fun" with the gang, as she reverts back to her intimidating form, laughing maniacally. She would then appear again in The Battle Royale. When Wander finds out about her true identity, he is determined to play matchmaker to set Lord Dominator up with Lord Hater, despite the sheer resentment Hater has towards Dominator. She finds out about the ring and then assumes her intimidating form to storm the warzone between all the other villains of the show by 1-upping them in one single blow in order to get a ring, which all the other villains had thought it was a powerful source for conquering the universe. Lord Hater then battles Lord Dominator for the ring after all the other villains declare Dominator the best villain. Hater knocks Dominator's helmet off, revealing her true identity to everyone else, much to the surprise of Sylvia and Peepers. Hater has developed a new crush after seeing her, in which Lord Dominator takes advantage of this distraction by sending him off the cliff and then taking the ring for herself. Lord Hater would then try several attempts to impress Dominator, ranging from an awesome new ride (The New Toy) to a propaganda film (The Cartoon), but with no success. In The Bot, it is established that Lord Dominator needs an important resource for her ship's repairs called "Volcanium X". She is shown to be outright cruel to her minions if they fail her, as shown with Bot 42. She takes a preference to Bot 13, since he actually did his job locating a planet with Volcanium X. Dominator orders him to retrieve that resource. However, Bot 13 forms a newfound friendship with Wander and directly disobeys her by deleting his data. This infuriates Dominator, who then kicks Bot 13 out of her ship, resulting in him disintegrating to his death. She appears again in The Rival, where she is visited by Emperor Awesome, who attempted to impress her with his muscles instead of a super weapon that he promised her. Dominator steadily encases him by pretending to be impressed with him, and then bluntly lets Awesome down for trying to suck up to her, while proclaiming that even Lord Hater knows when to take a hint. She destroys Awesome's car at the end of the episode and later imprisons him, as shown in My Fair Hatey. Her next major role is in My Fair Hatey, where she invites Lord Hater to her ship. Wander tags along with Hater to try to impress Dominator through a musical number. However, the real reason that Dominator invited Hater to her ship is that he is the only villain who hasn't surrendered to her and wants him to admit that she is the greatest in the galaxy. It is shown that Dominator had imprisoned all the other villains of the show, including Dr. Screwball Jones, Little Bits, and Emperor Awesome. Dominator then makes it clear to both Wander and Hater that she is not interested in their friendship and relationship respectively, while singing her Villain Song "I'm The Bad Guy". She finally breaks Hater through this process, as well as Wander by smashing his banjo, and then throws both him and Hater into their prison. During that time, Sylvia and Commander Peepers attempted to destroy her ship's core with the Frostonium, which leaves Dominator desperate to fix her freezing ship once they successfully do so. Sylvia and Peepers manage to escape her ship along with Wander and Hater when they break out of their prison. Unfortunately, this ends up giving Lord Dominator ice powers, and she ends the episode going after them, telling them that the show is over. Gallery File:Lord Dominator's silhouette..jpg|Promo image File:Lord Dominator-0.jpg|Appearance in Season 1 finale credits Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Rivals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Lord Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Humanoid Category:Oppressors Category:Successful Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Outright Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Military Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Aristocrats Category:War Criminals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Slaver Category:Cataclysm Category:Supervillains Category:Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Dark Knights Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Dictator Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Athletic Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal